


Daughter Fool

by PasteliaKitty



Category: Big Bang (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Drama, F/M, Move along fujoshi, Nothing gay to see here, Romance, Some comedy, Tragedy, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PasteliaKitty/pseuds/PasteliaKitty
Summary: Ji-Yong has wanted a daughter for as long as he could remember, he always knew he would be a daughter fool and would marry anyone right then and there just to have a daughter. But what would he do if that situation suddenly arose?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work(to post on here) and honestly this idea came to me late at night so I hope you enjoy it~! It's probably going to feel very k-drama-y so I guess that's a good thing!  
> Also, I'm not actually a HUGE Big Bang stan so much of my information I say about everyone may be not very realistic but I'm trying and learning.  
> This is a work of fiction though so it's not like any of it is real anyways~

_ “I really want to be the father of a daughter. I would even marry someone right now just to have her.” _

 

“Wake up! Wake up!”

A groan and a turn.

“Wake UP! Wake UP!”

A louder groan and the blankets lift.

“WAKE UP! WAKE UP!”

A startled sit up followed by the grabbing of a screaming phone and stopping it from blowing any eardrums. Ji-yong was not good with mornings. He rubbed his face in the dim light slipping through his thick curtains. What time was it? 5:30? “Too early to be alive…” he groaned, putting his phone to the side table about to lie down, only this time for it to ring from a call.

Sighing, Ji-yong sat up and answered it, “Hello?” he said in a croaky voice.

“Oh hyung glad you’re awake!” replied a voice over the phone, “Our manager decided to move up the time for the interview from 6:45 to 6:15 you need to hurry up and get ready or else we’ll get an ear full!”

“I’ll be there as fast as I can.” Ji-yong replied back, sounding more awake as he threw himself out of bed to get ready.  
“Ok, see you there!” Click.

Well fuck, he was going to get 15 more minutes of sleep but now he had to be ready in 15 minutes or less. Life was hard for the idol known as G Dragon and he often questioned why he ever decided to do this.

Ji-yong then glanced over at his night side table and saw a picture of one of the first fanmeets his group ever did and smiled. Oh yeah, that was why, it made people happy, plus he loved writing and performing music.

He headed over to his closet and got dressed for the day. He didn’t worry too much about the makeup since he was sure the stylists at the station were going to do that.

Once ready Ji-yong was out the door and into his car, making his way to one of his many appointments for the day.

 

The drive wasn’t too long. It was still early enough in the morning that not too many people were out, plus he was driving on the other side of traffic so he was lucky. He got to the station just in the nick of time, had someone park his car and ran in, still managing to look cool, that’s an idol for you. Probably the most well known idol in Korea but even he still wasn’t perfect.

As he walked in he saw his manager waiting for him at the door, “Ah thank goodness you made it in time!” he exclaimed.

“As if I wouldn’t, why were the times changed?” Ji-yong asked.

“The station realized they didn’t give themselves a break between this and their next appointment so they moved this forward 30 minutes.” he replied.

Ji-yong just nodded, he didn’t appreciate the station’s carelessness but what else could he do? He wasn’t awake enough to fight them and really arguing wasn’t going to solve anything they were very busy.

Their manager guided Ji-yong into the dressing room where several stylists had him sit as they fixed up his hair and makeup to look good for the television. His four other members were all in there already as well. They had been together for the past couple of nights while Ji-yong had been off doing a few solo things and such.

Soft, but heavy footsteps came closer to him as he sat in his chair, eyes closed with many brushes and hands on him, “Glad you could make it in time,” said a deep voice, probably owned by the same person who had those footsteps.

Without so much as cracking an eye open, Ji-yong smirked but just barely, “Are you saying I’m usually late?” he said.

“No, not at all,” replied the deep voice, “I was just worried our demon sleeper wouldn’t be awake enough to want to come.”

Ji-yong, noticing the brushes and hands were off him now sat up, eyes open, “Seung-hyun, am I really that horrible in the morning?” Ji-yong asked, almost laughing.

“Yes you are!” chimed a voice from the back and the two of them turned to look over at Yong-bae, nearly lying down on a couch, he sat up, “I swear to God one time you tried to choke me when your alarm didn’t go off and I lost the ladder game to wake you up.”

Ji-yong laughed and stood up, “Alright, you got me, I am not a morning person,” he said, hands raised in defeat, “But, I do get to my appointments in time without the attitude.” On that note, the others agreed and let the chat go as the manager came back into the room to tell them they were on.

The group known as Big Bang all left the room and gathered on a stage for a very early morning interview. They were filming a Weekly Idol which they had all been wanting to do for awhile since they rarely get comebacks together, plus this show was fun. The hosts knew how to talk to their guests and made them feel welcomed and comfortable.

The show was going well, they played a game Ji-yong had recently seen on the show that BEAST played where they each had to buy a member something which was severely entertaining.

Then came the bio part, since they rarely went on this show they were looking forward to it.

“So, GD,” chimed in Doni as they were now on him, “We’ve heard that you really want to be a father?”

It had been a while since he said that but it remained true even to this day, “Oh yes definitely.” Ji-yong said, “Specifically I want a daughter, I really would love to have a daughter. I’d get married right now just to have one.” he laughed as if to mean it jokingly. But really, if the chance arouse he probably would.

“Those are some big words, raising a kid is hard,” said Doni, shaking his head.

Defconn jabbed at him, “Ok but you got TWINS,” he said, and the hosts laughed along with GD and the rest of Big Bang.

 

The recording was successful and they all got a small bite to eat while on set as well. Since the other four had come together in a van, Ji-yong was the only one driving alone so Choi Seung-hyun decided to go with him. They were best friends after all. They had another schedule this time, and it was for a radio show so they packed up and headed out.

The car was relatively silent as Ji-yong drove them to the next location, until about halfway in Seung-hyun spoke up.

“So you’re still serious about the whole daughter thing huh?” He said. Seung-hyun had been Ji-yong’s childhood friend since middle school they talked about everything together and Choi was a huge help for Ji-yong whenever he was having a bad day.

Ji-yong barely glanced over at his lifelong friend before his eyes returned to the road and he sighed, “Yeah, honestly speaking, I am,” he replied, looking somewhat sad, “I’m getting older and most people my age are already married with a couple kids,”

Choi chuckled slightly and leaned back in his chair, “Yeah, we are getting pretty old… and it’s hard to be able to date anyone without the entire country getting all up in our business.” The both of them laughed at that.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ji-yong’s face was stern once again, “But I really am desperate…. I’d even wish for a miracle to fall from the sky, I don’t want to be too old before I have my dream daughter.”

The rest of the trip was silent with only the soft sounds of the album they recorded together called GD&TOP.

 

The rest of the day was uneventful. They had five other interviews and recordings, performing on almost all of them so by the time Ji-yong got back to his apartment is was 2:30 AM and he was absolutely exhausted.

He dragged himself up to his room and dropped his things on the ground next to his bed before falling onto it, fully clothed still and lying there for five minutes. Once he realized he should probably change he sat back up and pulled himself off the bed, taking off his coat and heading to his drawers as he pulled out a fresh pairs of boxers and changed into them, carefully folding his other clothes and setting them aside while hanging his coat.

He then dragged himself to the bathroom, automatic lights turning on and immediately stared at his tired face in the mirror. Both hands on the counter, he leaned forward to stare at himself.

Why was he like this still? Yeah, he sure loved the bachelor life, the fame, the fortune, being loved and adored by millions, ignoring the insane fans. But he was still lonely. He lived alone, he had no girlfriend to call his own(He had had a few, regardless if they were secret or not they all were no longer in his life). If he hadn’t picked this idol life he could have been happily married with his dream daughter by now. But instead if he even LOOKED at a girl their would be a huge scandal and this life was getting monotonous and controlling. Ji-yong needed a change, really anything, before he went crazy.

His head dropped for a moment, putting even more weight on the counter and he stayed like that for a few minutes, contemplating things before standing back up and going about his things. Taking his medication that was long overdo for the day and brushing his teeth.

Once he did that he just simply washed his face instead of going through his long skin routine. He was too tired and out of it to do that tonight and really just wanted to get the excess makeup off.

He walked out of the bathroom and a few moments later the automatic lights shut off, that was definitely a handy thing, easy to get up in the middle of the night and use it with his clumsy hands not hitting, and inevitably breaking, anything.

He slid into bed, under two thick layers and closed his eyes, believing the exhaustion washing over him would lull him to sleep.

But it didn’t.

Instead his head was filled with thoughts, of that day, of what he said on Weekly Idol, of the talk he had with Choi on the drive to their second location, and of the thought he just had in the bathroom. It had been a long day so why wasn’t he able to sleep? How were these thought pummeling his exhausted mind?

Five, then ten, twenty, even thirty minutes passed and he was still wide awake.

Sick and tired of this he sat up and got out of bed. Maybe a walk in the cool night air would clear has head and let him sleep.

He wandered over to his wardrobe and pulled out a fresh pair of pants, a shirt, coat, socks, and comfy shoes before he headed out, keys in hand. He walked out the door to the complex and started walking down the street, the night crisp air cooling his face and relaxing his strained face.

Ji-yong continued to walk for awhile until coming across an alley way. He stopped and stared down it for a minute. Ever cell in his body was screaming at him not to go down, that it was dangerous and he should continue walking down the far safer road he was currently on, but something told him to go down the alley, to wander into the unknown, as if he was going to find something.

And he did just that. Ji-yong took a step towards the alley, then slowly started walking into it. Alert and very aware of his surroundings, all other thoughts gone and his exhaustion numbed he continued to walk. His eyes wandered around, looking at his surroundings as he expected to find some sort of incredible being.

Well, what awaited him wasn’t an incredible being, but something that would probably change his life. While his eyes were above, his left foot gently kicked something something soft on the ground which immediately made the idol pause mid walk and look down.

There, at his feet, sitting on the ground, back to the wall was a girl. Well not exactly a girl, probably a young lady only a few years younger than him.

Ji-yong froze, unable to move. Why was their a girl here? And was she… she was barely clothed! All she had on was a dirty white dress and a single dirty white sock. She seemed to be unconscious, or dead, and Ji-yong almost began to panic before she slowly moved her head to look up at him, gently reaching up a hand that had been resting on her lap towards him shakily.

Her mouth opened as if to say some, but nothing came out and she collapsed unconscious again. And this time he knew she was alive and not dead, she was breathing, her stomach was rising and falling and he could faintly hear it.

Without a second thought Ji-yong immediately took off his coat and put it on the girl he bent over her and carefully picked her up, princess style, and headed out of that alley immediately. Fortunately his complex was only a ten minute walk away so he began to lightly jog to get there in almost half the time.

He was also fortunate that it was the dead of night and no one else was up. His neighborhood was in the higher end of the city so not many would even be out here.

He quickly came into his complex and bolted for his room, fumbling with his keys to open his door, anxiety causing his hands to shake before he finally got it and was in, the door almost slamming behind him. He made his way through the entrance way and into his bedroom, somehow managing to turn on the light with his elbow. He was in such a rush he even forgot to take off his shoes at the door but it didn’t matter at all his he gently put the girl on his bed, still covered with his coat.

Leaving her as she was except making sure she was stretched out on the bed, he reached a hand to her forehead then put another to his. She felt warmer than him, but not by much so she probably didn’t have a fever.

Ji-yong pulled away from her and placed his hand against his face trying to figure out what to do next and then it hit him.

There was a girl, barely dressed, in his home, on his bed, passed out… what the hell was he going to do? How could he have done this on such an impulse?

His free hand travelled to the pocket of his pants where he felt his phone and wondered if he should contact Choi.

No that was a bad idea, it was nearly 3:30 in the morning, he was probably fast asleep. Which reminded the idol that he was exhausted. Instead of worrying about this he should get some sleep. But the girl, she was in his bed. Yeah it was a large bed easily fitting quite a few people but he felt it would be strange for her to suddenly waking up with someone she may or may not know next to her.

So, instead, he let her have the whole bed. He went through his room looking for some spare blankets to lay on the floor next to the bed. Yeah it was probably smarter to sleep on the sofa in the other room but he wanted to be near her and didn’t really want to put in the extra effort to pull out a futon as his exhaustion was crashing over him.

Once his makeshift bed was made all he was missing was a pillow so he came over to his bed, which has a plethora of pillows and grabbed one, then realized the poor girl he had put on the bed had only the coat covering her.

Since he had earlier been sleeping on the bed the covers were pulled up so all he needed to do was remove the coat on her and she sort of twitched.

Ji-yong froze, not wanting to stir her at all. Her brow furrowed and she looked almost in pain, but then relaxed again and he let out a breath he was unaware he had been holding. Too tired to really care about where his coat was supposed to go, he tossed it to a small beanbag chair by the side of his bed carefully, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl.

Successfully Ji-yong got both the covers on her and was satisfied. She was going to be covered and warm tonight and he was going to be at peace with that for now.

The exhaustion now washing over him he walked over to his makeshift bed, pillow in hand, and settled himself down to sleep. Easily being able to fall asleep now that his exciting night was coming to an end.

It was fortunate the upcoming day was a day off for him because he was going to need the sleep to deal with what was to come.


	2. The Next Morning

Ji-yong woke up to a primarily pitch black room, thank you wonderful thick and well working curtains.  He sat up somewhat and rubbed his eyes when he realized the thing he had slept on was hard. Hard? Why was it hard? He felt a little more around him with his hand and he realized he was sleeping on the floor in a makeshift bed of blankets and a pillow. Why was he on the floor? He looked over to his bed, tired eyes barely able to see in the darkness to see a person shaped lump under the covers and then he remembered everything.

Last night he had taken a late night walk, found a girl seemingly abandoned on the streets, and taken her home, gave her his bed and he slept on the floor.

He groaned and lied back down, rubbing his eyes again. Why had he done that? Now he had a strange girl in his home and had no idea what to do about it. Did he even have girls clothes with him? It would be strange for him to go out and get caught buying female clothes. He might be able to write it off as some weird inspiration for a song but that would take too much effort and this was as if he was going to keep the girl here and take care of her.

Ji-yong sat up again and grabbed his phone which he had thankfully lied beside him that night and unlocked it. Maybe he could contact Choi and ask him for help? He check the time and it was 10:43 in the morning. So he got a solid 7 hours of sleep, though he did prefer to wake up earlier, all the actions of the day before had caused him to sleep for so long, and he was thankful for the extra sleep.

He stood up, the blankets from his makeshift bed sliding off him and resting in a pile on the floor as he walked over to the bed to check on the sleeping girl.

As he came close to her it was obvious she was content. She slept soundly in a different position than the one Ji-yong had left her in as she was sleeping on her side now and he almost smiled, a hand quickly covered up his face as if to stop himself from being happy over such a simple thing.

He walked away from the bed and left the bedroom to let the girl sleep in peace for a little longer and he paced in the small hallway that lead to the living room. Both his hands were rubbing his face as he was trying to think of what to do and he suddenly froze. Call Choi? Yeah he might be able to help, he’ll probably be awake

Ji-yong walked back into his room, very quietly, grabbed his phone he had left on the ground by the pile of blankets he had used to sleep in the other night and quickly left the room once again, the door gently shutting behind him.

He walked far enough away from his room and deep into his kitchen to make sure him being on the phone didn’t wake the girl.

Quickly he called up Choi and let the phone ring, pacing back and forth in the kitchen, mumbling over and over again to himself “Please pick up, PLEASE pick up…” the phone rang for about thirty second before going to voicemail and Ji-yong cussed under his breath as he heard Choi’s deep voice telling him to leave a message, at the beep he did, “Hey it’s Ji-yong, I’m in a bit of a situation right now and I could really use your help, call me when you get this? Alright, bye.” and he hung up. Looks like his friend was not around his phone at the moment. Ji-yong was on his own.

Taking his phone with him, Ji-yong left the kitchen and headed to the living room sitting down on his large couch, leaning back into it so his head was resting against the top of it. He let out a deep sigh, hands in his lap, phone receiving no calls or notifications. He remained this way for about ten minutes, mulling over what to do in his head.

She was going to wake up eventually, he was thinking to himself, what was the best course of action? He tried to remember last night and how she looked since he really didn’t want to spend too long just staring at the poor helpless girl in a dark alley in the dead of night, freezing cold.

He recalled she was covered in dirt, he groaned, he’d have to clean the bed covers once she woke up no way he was going to sleep in that, if he was going to get his bed back.

Thinking about that gave him a good idea, she could take a shower and clean up! Oh but clothing, he didn’t have any clothing for her really. Well anything that was for a girl. He remembered just the other day when he had gotten some laundry done a couple pairs of his boxers had shrunk so that would probably fit her, she could wear a pair of his at home sweats she would just have to roll the pant legs up a bit and a t-shirt would be fine. Yeah that sounded perfect, a bath and he would-

His head suddenly snapped up when he could have sworn he heard a dull thump coming from his room. Quickly he got up, leaving his phone on the couch, and almost running into his room, the door opened easily, letting the light from the rest of the house flood the room.

Ji-yong looked over at his bed and noticed the lump was no longer there, instead it was on the ground, tangled in bed covers and somewhat struggling.

Panicking somewhat, Ji-yong went over to her, not saying anything just helping her get out of the tangled mess. Successfully he untangled her from the enclosure and realized her dress had slipped a little so he quickly covered her, if just a bit, but not tangling her this time.

The girl looked up at him, her eyes finally open and they grew wide, she looked concerned for a second, and opened her mouth as if to speak, but just like last night she closed it again, but this time not passing out. Instead she sat up and leaned against the bed, looking down at her lap, covered with a large and thick blanket. She remained silent.

Ji-yong was confused. She wasn’t… panicking? Not freaking out? Not screaming bloody murderer?? How strange.

In fact it was so strange, then he decided to speak up first, “Umm… are you alright?... Do you need anything?” he asked, praying she understood him and that they wouldn’t have a language barrier.

All his worries washed away though when she responded in a hoarse voice, “Water.”

Without a second thought, Ji-yong nodded and immediately stood up, almost stumbling as he left his room and headed to the kitchen to get the girl a glass of water.

He quickly came back with it, the girl was still in the same spot, still looking down at her lap as Ji-yong handed her the glass and she gladly took it, though her covers somewhat slid off revealing her exposed chest and he looked away, “Um.., you should uh… cover up.” he said.

She looked down and realized what happened, then quickly addressed the white dress she was wearing and then situated the blanket better on her shoulders. Hearing the shuffling stop, Ji-yong felt it was ok to turn back and he managed to watch her eagerly gulp down the water, it was gone so fast he had a feeling she hadn’t had enough, “Do you want me to get more?” he asked, she slowly nodded and grabbed the cup from her, quickly going to the kitchen to refill it then running back and handing it to her again as she eagerly drank it once more, though not entirely finishing it this time.

Feeling better than before, she decided to actually speak up this time, “Where… am I?” she asked, the cup gripped in both hands as she started into it, a slight but waving reflection of herself staring at her.

Ji-yong didn’t quite know how to respond to that, like country? City? Exact address? “We’re in Seoul, the richer areas of Seoul.” he said.

She looked up at him and blinked a few times, “Seoul?” she repeated, and Ji-yong nodded. She shook her head, “I have no idea where that is…”

“Do you… know where you’re from?” he asked, being careful with his words and how he spoke, trying to make her feel at ease.

Again she shook her head, “No… idea,” she looked back down at her cup again

Ji-yong frowned, the poor girl probably had amnesia, “Well, how about this,” he started, “I’ll draw you a bath, you can use the soaps in there and I’ll leave a fresh pair of clothes on the bed for you,” he began standing up and walking over to turn on the light to the room, “If you’re hungry, I’ll make you something to eat, maybe you’ll remember somethings.”

She nodded slowly, then looked at him. “Is that alright…?" she asked.

Ji-yong huffed a chuckle, “Of course it is,” he said, then headed into the bathroom and started the water to fill the tub, “You know how to bathe I assume?” he asked, even though that was a really stupid question to ask.

“I believe so…” she said, standing up and setting the cup she was holding onto the glass nightstand beside the bed. The blanket was still tightly held across her body but iy dragged the floor as it was made for a king sized bed and she was small.

It took a few minutes of just running water and silence until the tub was filled with hot water and he exited the bathroom, sleeves rolled up on his long shirt hat he had worn the night before on his walk.

She nodded a thanks to Ji-yong, having folded the bed cover and handed it to him before walking into the bathroom and closing the door gently behind her.

He let out a sigh of relief once she was safely in the bathroom with the door closed and set the blanket aside. He’d have to wash that.

But that wasn’t the issue right now. He walked over to his dresser, looking for the boxer shorts he knew had shrunk, found them and set them aside for her on the bed. He then found a sweater instead of a t-shirt, which would work better probably. And finally a pair of sweats. He set them all carefully on the bed after he took off the covers, sheets, and pillow cases to wash. He folded it all and left his room, bed items in arm, and closed the door behind him.

He came back to the kitchen a few minutes later, wondering if he should prepare something now or wait for her to finish bathing and ask her if she was hungry.

He decided in the mean time to get some water for himself and drank it, then suddenly remembered about his phone and calling Choi.

Frantically he felt around his pants pockets, not finding it and remember he had last used it on the couch. Quickly he set down his glass and headed over to his couch, finding his phone face down on the couch and about five missed calls from Choi. He cursed under his breath and just as he was about to call him, his phone began to ring again, Choi’s name popping to show it was him. Quickly Jiyong answered.

“Yo what’s the emergency, I got your your message, and why didn’t you pick up??” Too many questions were shot at him that his head was spinning, but he knew it was only his friend worrying about him.

“Relax it’s nothing life threatening.” Ji-yong replied.

Choi audibly sighed, “Okay then what’s up?” he asked, just one simple question.

“This is going to be a bit wild…” Ji-yong said.

“Try me,” Choir responded, Ji-yong could almost hear the grin in his voice.

“I found this girl last night,” Ji-yong began, “Abandoned in an alley around 3 in the morning, so I took her back to my place and now she’s taking a shower in my home and I have no idea what to do,”

Choi was silent for a long moment, thinking to himself, and Ji-yong was holding his breath as he waited for his childhood friend’s advice, “This is tough…” he said, “Does she recognize you?”

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Ji-yong quickly said.

“How about where she’s from?”

“She said she has no idea….”

“Name?”

Fuck. “I… I didn’t even ask her…”

“Dude! That should have been the first thing!” Choi audibly sighed in frustration.

“Sorry! I was a bit panicked! And worried for her, she was kinda dehydrated and very dirty so now I’m having her take a shower.” Ji-yong defended himself.

“She could be a prostitute,” Choi grunted, “Ever thought about that?”

Ji-yong immediately responded, “No way she doesn’t… seem like it, at all. She was in a white dress and she had one sock on… plus what would a prostitute be doing lying in an alley at the dead of night?”

“That sounds like a prostitute to me, she could have been kicked out once done for the night,” Choi paused, “But her memory being gone is a bit strange, and she would probably recognize you.. Be careful Ji-yong, I’ll come over when I can, for now just try to take care of her she seemed to have had a rough night.”

“Yeah alright,” Ji-yong responded as the said their goodbyes and hung up. He set the phone down on the table and lied his head back on the couch. He closed his eyes, resting them for a little bit, and before he knew it ten minutes had passed by and he heard the click of his bedroom door opening and he immediately sat up as the girl slowly walked out of his room and entered the living room.

“Umm… I’m done.” she said, sleeved had cutley covering her face as she looked down shyly, not quite sure what to do.

Ji-yong noticed her sweats dragged the ground and he stood up from the couch, laughing a bit and walking over to her, he kneeled down and rolled them up a bit, “There, so you won’t be tripping,”

She nodded her thanks as Ji-yong stood back up, “Are you hungry?” he asked, smiling at her as not to make her feel uncomfortable.

Shyly she nodded, looking up at him. He noticed her hair was wet, but he’d dealt with that later. “Alright, I’ll make you something quick,” he said, then headed over to the kitchen.

He opened his fridge, find some leftover chicken, thankful he had it, and pulled it out for her. He quickly slapped it into the microwave to warm it up. Once finished he walked over to the table she was sitting at, quietly, staring at her glass of water Ji-yong had refilled and gave her the chicken on a plate, “I hope that’s alright…” he said, a little worried she might not want chicken.

Once the aroma hit her nose, her eyes grew wide once more and she dug in as if she were starving, which made Ji-yong happy that she was eager for the food, but worried on why she was so hungry. Had whoever been taking care of her starving her? Was she homeless? Was Choi right and she was just an abused prostitute? He hoped not.

She quickly finished eating, the chicken bones bare as she scraped everything off them and was dabbing her mouth with the napkin Ji-yong had provided her.

Once she finished she spoke up again, “Do you have anything… sweet?” she asked.

Ji-yong looked at her confused, “Excuse me?” he asked, tilting his head to the side, “Like… ice cream or something…?”

He remained confused, “Yeah… I have red bean ice cream from Japan…”

She looked at him shyly, “Could I… have some?” he nodded slowly, then went back to the kitchen and got her a bowl of the ice cream. What a strange request.

He brought it back out to her and she thanked him a few times before eating that as well. She was ravenous, but it somewhat entertained Ji-yong to see her eat like this. He noticed her glass was empty again and took it back to the kitchen to refill it.

While on his way he realized he still hadn’t asked her of her name, so on his way back, he was ready to ask her it. Just as he set the glass down and opened his mouth again she began to wretch, as if about to throw up and he panicked, “Wait hold on, I’ll get you to a bathroom!” he said, helping her up and guiding her this time to the guest bathroom which was closer and she quickly feel to the toilet, throwing up everything she had just eaten.

What was going on with her? Ji-yong asked his thoughts. She had a strange appetite of wanting chicken and ice cream, she was eating a ton and suddenly… throwing it up. All of these were symptoms of-

“Are you pregnant?”


End file.
